


In The Moment

by Scarletspeedshits



Series: Olivarry Drabbles [4]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Comfort, Comforting Ollie, Fluff, HAVE THE FLUFF, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Sad Barry, because fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-19
Updated: 2017-02-19
Packaged: 2018-09-25 12:17:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9820208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scarletspeedshits/pseuds/Scarletspeedshits
Summary: Based of Tumblr Prompt: “waIT DON’T RUN AT ME I’LL FALL”





	

Barry was not having a good day. With all the stress of what was happening in his life with Savitar and finding out who Alchemy was, let alone accidentally running into the future, only to witness his best friend and basically sister get murdered, Barry’s life was going anything but good. He sat alone in STAR Labs, asking to be alone to process everything that was happening.

He hated not telling his team anything, but the last time he mentioned time travel to them, they all hated him and it took an alien invasion to finally get all of their trust back, so the thought of bringing this up wasn’t something he wanted to bring up, but he couldn’t let this get bottled up. Releasing a small sigh, Barry moved to his feet, grabbed his duffel bag that held his civilian clothes and bolted out the door, knowing exactly where he needed to go.

Oliver stood in his loft at Star, staring over the city he is tasked to protect, not only at night anymore. Walking over to the kitchen counter he placed the glass of scotch he was slowly working on, getting to tired to finish it. Walking into the living room, he stood in front of one of the sofa’s when the sound of lightning he became accustomed to starting to fill his ears. Knowing it was getting louder, it meant whatever phase he wanted to say, he had to say it now.

“Wait! Don’t run at me I’ll fall!” The statement from Oliver’s tired voice came a little too late when he felt the familiar force of the speedster coming into contact with his torso, knocking them both onto the sofa behind them. Oliver could feel the arms of the younger wrapped tightly around his torso, his face buried deep into the Archery’s chest. Without having to say a word, Oliver knew something was wrong, and Barry needed him right now.

“Sh… I got you…” The soothing words of Oliver made Barry’s heart flutter ever so slightly, allowing him to sink deeper into the Arrow’s chest. The weight of the world and the timeline just lifted off his shoulders in the comfort of his boyfriend’s tight embrace and soft voice. In that moment, Barry didn’t care about the timeline, all he cared about was right now.

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on Tumblr: Quickestwitt


End file.
